Joy Ride
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: A Team Free Love/Free Will story One shot Dean is on edge and having Gabriel in the back isn't helping to improve his mood. He asks Sam to make the archangel behave. Rated in M to be safe. Established relationships. Destiel and Sabriel. Short story is short. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Ya won't break ma heart, idjit.


Warning- Yaoi in upcoming chapters. Yaoi means boy on boy, gay, all hotdogs and no hamburgers.

I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters but thanks for thinking so.

Story is set sometime in Season five when everything is going to hell in a handbag after 'Changing Channels' but before 'Hammer of God'. Other than that, I am taking liberties with the season and ignoring the events of how it ended.

Read at your own risk, grammar nazis. Also this is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SPN Team Free Love Joy Ride

Dean could remember a time when it was only himself, the Impala, Sam, and the open road. Sam would read, listen to his own crappy music via his Ipod or nap. Dean would do most of the driving, sing along with the classic, and think about all pranks he could pull one handed after his brother inevitably nodded off. Occasionally the brothers would talk but after a lifetime of living in each others pockets, those instances were becoming few and far between unless they were discussing an active case. Mutual jump starting of the Apocalypse didn't help stimulate the flow of conversation either.

Before the coming end of the world or being stalked by angels who wanted to wear the brothers as meat suits, all Dean had to deal with was his own alcoholism, Sam's demon blood addiction, and monsters. He really missed how simple his life used to be. Fucked up, abnormal, but still, relatively simple. Find a ghost or monster and gank it with extreme prejudice. No douche bags angels, no demons, no memories of hell, no burdens really or at least they were ones he was used to shouldering. Being the Righteous Man and kick starter of the Apocalypse was beginning to wear him down to his marrow with bitter sorrow and guilt that riddled his psyche like cancer, making him feel terminal at times.

"I spy with my little eye, something that begins with 'D'."

And then there was that…

Holy Hell, Dean really missed those days of not so long ago when his life was simple and he didn't have angels riding in the back seat of his Baby. Well, one angel was fine. The other one though…..

"How's about a tall glass of shut the fuck up.", Dean griped, glaring venom at the strip of weathered interstate they were riding on presently somewhere deep in the heart of the Midwest. If he kept his eyes on the road, Dean found he might be able not to heap abuse onto Sam. Because of course, this was all Sam's fault. He had to be all puppy eyed in love with a certain annoying former trickster turned archangel.

The established asshat(at least in Dean's mind) had taken it upon himself to tag along with them everywhere now. Gabriel turned up like a bad penny, the archangel popping in and out of their lives often due to his squirrel like attention span and rabid case of boredom. The older Winchester noticed that the archangel always managed to show up just in time to screw with Dean at the worst possible second or in the more literal sense, screw with Sam.

Not wanting to be the pot that called the kettle black, Dean could hardly say 'OH HELL NO', considering he had his own angel with him though he felt it was an unfair comparison. Castiel hardly talked, didn't ever complain about the music, and just seemed happy to sit behind Dean, staring at the back of his head or out the window when Dean couldn't take it anywhere and finally had to yell at the angel to stop.

"Dean, none of those words begin with the letter 'D'.", Castiel said in his sleepy deep voice. Dean's fingers tightened around the steering wheel as the angel's gravelly melodic tone affected him like it always does. At times, Castiel's voice seemed directly connected to his own pulse, pushing at all his blood for it to rush down south anytime the angel's tone dropped an octave. Dean was now a ninja master of hiding a hard on thanks to the Castiel's 'it should be illegal or a sin to sound that good' phone sex voice.

"Look at you, Cassie. You got it, though I would have accepted douchbag, dumbass, dickhead, and donkey balls as well.", Gabriel, the bane of Dean's existence, smirked. Dean strangled the steering wheel for completely different reasons this time as he told himself to just pay attention the road. Too bad Gabriel seemed intent on not letting him do that.

"I'm bored", Gabriel told everyone in the car with a loud sing song voice that grated on Dean's ears and broke his will.

"You're petulant, that's what you are!", Dean snapped before he could stop himself. A glance in the rear view mirror told him that the archangel had just found something to amuse himself now that an idiot had taken his bait.

"Oh look, someone learned a big word. Sammie teach you that one or did you accidentally wipe your ass with a dictionary?", Gabriel said as sweetly as the watermelon lollipop he was sucking on. Everyone in the Impala yelped as Dean tore the car off of the road abruptly, almost flipping the Impala by doing so, to come to an immediate stop.

"Damn it Dean! What the hell is your problem!?", Sam yelled, rubbing the side of his head where it had met the door with the power of physics and road rage. The younger Winchester had been enjoying some respite in the form of a nap. With Gabriel in the back, he didn't have to worry about Dean messing with him or putting spoons in his mouth. Having an archangel for a boyfriend did have some perks.

"Sam, a word! Now!", Dean grinded out through clenched teeth, already exiting the Impala after throwing the car into park. He turned back around to glare at the angels, "Stay put!".

"We're not dogs, you moron.", was sniped back.

"I would only be so lucky. More like frigging harpies.", Dean muttered over his shoulder as he stalked over to where Sam was standing, wearing his self righteous bitch face. The younger hunter dropped the expression though when he saw that Dean looked like he was about to swing at him.

"So, what's up?", Sam asked carefully, not wanting his brother to lose his shit on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere with a pair of angels watching.

"What's up?! I'll tell you what's up! Your frigging angel's level of being as annoying as shit!", Dean yelled, pointed back to the car. Gabriel lazily flipped him off.

"What do you want me to do about it? Put him in time out? Dean, he's an archangel.", Sam reminded his brother in a chiding tone, one that tap danced on Dean's last damn nerve.

"Yeah but he is your archangel! Deal with him or I will.", Dean growled, thinking about the holy oil in the Impala's trunk. Desperate times called for desperate measures in his opinion and Dean felt he would get a perverse joy out of deep frying Gabriel's wings, the bastard would hold still long enough for him to do so or not turn Dean into various shades of dead.

"I'm still here. I can hear you.", Gabriel called out, leaning bodily over a very un-amused Castiel to hang out the car window to do so. Dean toyed with the idea of shooting him in the face but refrained from the impulse. With his luck, Gabriel would change him into something small and furry or just eat the bullets to spite him.

"Sam…..I'm begging you. Do something, anything, I don't care what, just get him to shut up until we can crash at a motel. The next case is only a few hours away.", Dean pleaded. All he wanted was a burger and beer or three in his belly, a long hot shower, and an awkward yet willing angel in a reasonable soft bed with semi clean sheets. Was that really too much to ask of the universe?

Sam sighed a long drawn out sound, looking back at the Impala. Gabriel waggled his eyebrow suggestively at him while tracing the tip of his tongue along his arched lips in the most blatant of 'come hither' looks. "Anything?", Sam tested. Dean was looking frayed even for him, every line of the hunter's body a twisted throbbing live wire of stress.

"Did I stutter? Yeah, anything! Just make him shut up!", Dean snapped, stomping back to the car. Sam followed but went to the back instead of the front, opening the door to gesture Castiel out of the back seat.

"You're riding shotgun with Dean.", Sam told the confused angel. Sam bit back a laugh at how much Castiel's entire being seemed to perk up, the angel not even bothering with mundane human physics as he zapped to the front. Dean gave Castiel a weird look about it but let it go, having gotten used to the angel's chosen mode of sudden transportation a long time ago.

"Really? This is your big plan?", Gabriel rolled his eyes at the much taller man as he folded himself into the backseat next to him. The archangel ignored Dean's glare and the sudden increase of volume in the music, all of his ethereal focus on the hunter beside him.

"Well, I'm back here to give you something to do.", Sam said softly, letting his words be hidden from the front seat under cover of Blue Oyster Cult.

"So you want to play a game with me? How do we play?", Gabriel leered, scooting closer to the Sam so that their thighs were touching, their mutual warmth seeping through the denim of their jeans to mingle.

"You're playing it.", Sam teased, using the archangel's word against him.

"Cute, Sasquatch. Just tell me the rules already.", Gabriel rolled his honey eyes.

"It depends. How about we see how quiet you can be and then find out if I can be quiet too?", Sam said, reaching over to unbutton the fly of the archangel's jeans and pulled the zipper down with barely a sound. He grinned upon noticing Gabriel had gone commando or either mojoed his underwear away. Whatever, it worked.

"Oh Sammie, I think I'll going to like this game. First one who makes a noise that Dean-o hears is the loser.", Gabriel grinned as large, too warm hand pulled his jeans a little further down his hips to cup his balls and shaft, squeezing down on the already hardening flesh.

Letting the music, blessed silence, and open road soothe his tattered nerves, Dean failed to notice his younger brother giving the archangel a hand job. Castiel did of course, but for Dean's sake, deemed it wise to just ignore the carnal act of depravity happening right behind him in a very good call on the angel's part. He was enjoying his time beside the older hunter and wasn't about to shorten his close study of all things Dean because their brothers wanted to pleasure themselves. Castiel was sure Sam and Gabriel's actions fell into some sort of violation involving personal space, but he had always been vague on the matter and now did not seem like a good time to ask. Making a mental note, Castiel filed the inquiry away for Dean to answer later.

It was all going so well until the silence became ominous to Dean, because good things, especially things that Dean wanted, just didn't happen. The hunter could never look a gift horse in the mouth without checking its teeth first. Against his better judgment, Dean risked a glance in the rear view mirror to see Sam, and only Sam, just sitting there. Happy that Gabriel was nowhere to be seen and whatever the hell Sam had done had worked, Dean was about let himself relax but another look at Sam told Dean that his brother seemed…tense? His cheeks were shiny red, his brow covered in a light sheen of sweat, and the hunter was practically biting a hole through his lip with his eyes screwed shut in an obvious effort to keep quiet. Out of concern, Dean was about to demand what was wrong with him until the top of Gabriel's head came into view and disappeared again. It didn't take long for Dean to connect the dots.

"Holy Hell! Is nothing sacred?!", Dean yelled, "Not in my Baby! Get a room.".

"I thought you'd never bitch!", Gabriel said, coming up for air long enough to snap his fingers as Sam and the archangel disappeared to whereabouts unknown.

Leaving Dean alone in the car with Castiel who was staring a hole into the side of his head. Now that they were alone and going to be so for a presumable long time, the air of sexual tension between them grew to almost heady levels. Dean had to find a motel and soon or else his angel was going to take him in the back of the Impala….again.

"Pull over."

And that time had already run out, Dean realized with a sigh upon finding himself very naked. Fucking angel mojo. Fucking impatient, sex addict angel for a boyfriend(okay that part wasn't so bad but Dean would have liked a bed underneath him), Dean swore in his head as he was pushed down and spread, the pair already in the backseat due to angel air with a growling Castiel stealing greedy kisses from his lips and his finger slick against Dean's most tender parts.

Sometimes, Dean found himself really missing his simple life but times like these made it alright.


End file.
